Power Rangers: Energo Zoids
Power Rangers: Energo Zoids is the second season of Trilogy series. Carly Shay returns and reunite Samuel and his team with his Metabee's friend Rokoshu. Plot After Elemental Strike, Carly returned their home planet. The planet when Samuel created called Energo Planet where the Zoids lives like his home planet. They explored the Energo Planet and see the wild Zoids. Dillain built the new Zoid like Energy Liger. However, Samuel proud at him and built the new Zoid. When the Zoid was finished, but the Zoid didn't have a Zoid Core, but Dillain has the Zoid Core and make alive. Dillain saw the similar Geno Saurer named Sword Saurer. The strange enemy coming called Gogar Army to destroy them. However, three remained Rangers pilot the Zoids to defeat Gogar Army. Rangers Allies Samuel Team *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Beelzebub *Peter Griffin *Byron Love *Carly Shay Doruforce Team *Volter *Felme *Professor Conman Others *Master Tao *Blackhead *Francis *Virus Doom Protagonist Zoids The Rangers pilot the Zoids built by Samuel. When Dillain accidentally fused the Zoid Core and Memory Chip then become intelligent Zoids. This Powerlink Zoids was little intelligent than Ranger's Zoids *Zi01: Sword Liger (pilot by Dillain Joo) *Zi02: Commander Cat (pilot by Miru Benson) *Zi03: Geno Zaur (pilot by Anjangna) *Falcon Flyer (summoned by Dillain) *Sea Marine (summoned by Anjangna) *Thunder Bird (summoned by Miru) *Mugen Sabre (pilot by Eureka) Villains Anti-Death Team *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Mikoto *Mini Shadowbots Gyulos Empire *Kam Kamazaki *Anti-Eureka *Stagbeetle *Tinpet Footsoldiers Others *Shockwave Zero *Soundwave Zero *Starscream Zero *Silver Ace Shadow Team's Zoids and Antagonist Zoids This only Tinpet Footsoldiers pilot the Kilo-Zoids the Death Zoids. Although pilot by Shadow's creation mini version of Shadow called Shadowbots and called Virtua-Zoids the Custom Part Zoids. This exception of three of them Gyulos Empire, but only Cell Tinpets. Anti-Death Team *Grievous Fang (pilot by Shadow, damaged by Blue Sword Zoid and Sonic Horn, transplanted when Shadow used TRANS-Planter to Motor Zoid and Grievous Spider to fused into Devil Grievous Blade with Grievous Fang's core body) *Biolcano (pilot by Eustace) *Naga-Leg (pilot by Mikoto) *Biolraptor (pilot by Shadowbots) *Biohorn (pilot by Shadowbots) *Motor Zoid (pilot by Shadowbots) *Grievous Spider (pilot by Shadowbots) *Devil Grievous Saber (pilot by Shadow after Grievous Fang was transplanted) Gyulos Empire *Berserk Tiger (pilot by Super Cell Tinpet) *Gyulos Attack Zoid (pilot by Cell Tinpet) *Octane Octo (pilot by Cell Tinpet) *Kilo Attack Zoid (pilot by Elite Tinpet) *Devil Saber (pilot by Elite Tinpet) *Kingumail (pilot by Super Cell Tinpet) Others *Quetzal Zoid (pilot by Shockwave Zero) *Sonic Horn (pilot by Soundwave Zero) *Blue Sword Zoid (pilot by Starscream Zero) *Cyber Thorn Attack Zoid (pilot by Silver Ace, destroyed by an angry Eureka with her Mugen Sabre) *Cyber Laser Attack Zoid (pilot by Silver Ace after her Cyber Thorn was destroyed) Episodes *Episode 1: The Sword Of Liger *Episode 2: Team Vs. Shadow the Knight Team *Episode 3: The Rival Team (Volter, Felme and Professor Conman first appearance) *Episode 4: The Enemy Gyulos Empire (Kam Kamazaki reappearance) *Episode 5: The Powerlink Combiner *Episode 6: Greater Than Us (Master Tao, Blackhead and Francis reappearance) *Episode 7: Losing Out (Anti-Eureka first appearance after Cell Tinpet pick her hair) *Episode 8: BlackStag's Return (BlackStag reappearance) *Episode 9: Dillain's Mysterious Power (Dillain has a new makeup as the gift after defeating Octane Octo) *Episode 10: Virus Doom's Project (Kam mentioned the Virus Doom is the powerful Legendary Knight-type Zoid) *Episode 11: Neos Storm *Episode 12: Power Combiner *Episode 13: Deadly Attack *Episode 14: Eureka's Unwillness Voice (Shockwave Zero and Soundwave Zero first appearance, Part One) *Episode 15: Not For Eureka's Voice (Part Two) *Episode 16: Zoids Combines with Thunderbird *Episode 17: Bash Attack Zord *Episode 18: Earthling Daughter (Starscream Zero first appearance) *Episode 19: Silver Ace (Silver Ace first appearance) *Episode 20: Samuel's Nightmare *Episode 21: Lifeforce Point Zero *Episode 22: Eureka Vs. Shockwave Zero (Eureka and Shockwave Zero were badly injured after the battle) *Episode 23: Zoids Rumble *Episode 24: Destruction Of The Zoids (The Shuttle Zoid were damaged by Cyber Laser Attack Zoid and kidnaps Eureka, Part One) *Episode 25: Until Once (Part Two) *Episode 26: Times Up (Shadow transplant to formed Devil Grievous Saber) *Episode 27: Hurricane Attack (Samuel revealed Eureka's Mugen Sabre was powerful Zoid creation even so Energy Liger) *Episode 28: Truly Nothing *Episode 29: Semi-Evolution Zoid *Episode 30: Lover Attack *Episode 31: Zoids Destruction (Part One) *Episode 32: Samuel's Last Stand (Part Two) *Episode 33: Samuel's Reborn (Part Three) *Episode 34: Defeated Enemy *Episode 35: Farewell To Omega (Omega Supreme is killed by Bio Saurer) *Episode 36: Last Battle (Part One) *Episode 37: Attack Of Zoids (Part Two) *Episode 38: Resistance (Part Three) *Episode 39: Wishes (Part Four) *Final Episode: Rebirth (Part Five) Triva *The Power Rangers series and Super Sentai series are switched and changed to new seasons. *Gogar Army will first appeared in the one-part of final episode. *The theme song is similar of Transformation: Energon. *This episodes are episode 40 before the true second season series of Power Rangers: Monstar in episode 105. Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers series